x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Genosha
New Genosha is a country that was created by Mutant X off the coast of America. It is in fact considered the most powerful mutant country in the world 'Origins' Even after the Mutant Rights Enforcement Act; humans still proved to be the most dangerous threat to mutants and that enraged Mutant X. This led him to use his powers of reality manipulation to create the large island of New Genosha and a home where mutants can feel safe and even free from the opression of human prejudice. Mutant X became the ruler of Genosha; with the X-Men as they not only protect mutants; but also keep them from being completely opressed by the governments of the world. 'Map' The Map of New Genosha is in fact a very large island that is located in the Atlantic. The entire island is in fact tropical all year round and doesn't get hit by snow or other water related disasters thanks to Mutant X's Reality Manipulation. The entire island is protected by the X-Men; as well as a new species of Mutant known as the Sentries, who also keep the peace and uphold the law. The island is also shared with the Brotherhood of Mutants; who unlike others are constantly monitored so that none of their members cause any trouble for their fellow mutants or the humans. The Brotherhood have created a life for themselves in the southern state of Lenshire and Magneto has created the city of Maximoff Square; where he and his children rule their state government. The 4 primary leaders of the New Genoshan government is run by 2 kings and 2 queens; primarily Mutant X and ForestFire as the kings and Atom Girl and Storm as the queens. 'Government' The government and political status of New Genosha is based on and Independent Monarchy where Mutant X is in fact the primary ruler of all mutants that reside in the country. Forestfire resides as Mutant X's right hand man and as a very important leader of many different political policies. He's also in charge of laws as well as punishments. Atom Girl, Mutant X's wife is also in charge as one of the main leaders, taking up the role as queen. Being an independent monarchy; representatives from all states usually arrive within the Mutant Capital to discuss many new ways to improve upon their government and they look for ways to make their ideas work in order to agree to the needs of the people. The Government of New Genosha is known to use currencies from every country; however they utilize a credit tranzaction instead of gold or paper money. In fact the currency of Genosha is known to be more valuable on Genosha than anywhere else; except for other countries. 'Technology' The technological advancments of the Mutants residing in New Genosha is the most highly valued technology in the world. Every single country in the world that utilizes technology desires the technological advancements of the Mutants; however because of their persecution and prejudice against the mutants; the residence of New Genosha have denied the humans their technology. Both Mutant X and Forestfire have assisted majorly in the field of technology; giving the mutants technology that is fueled by the powerful Asgardian cube called the Tesseract. Weapons The arms of New Genosha are in fact the most advanced weapons to ever be created on planet Earth. The weapons of the New Genoshans are in fact powered by the Tesseract and even reversed engineered weapon's technology from the Chitauri. Thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D as well; they were also given a sample of Asgardian technology thanks to the use of the Coulson's Revenge. New weapons have in fact come out and have been given to only the most trustworthy of organizations, primarily S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical Technology Mutants on New Genosha have in fact completely ridded their society of disease thanks to the contributions of mutants with extraordinary regenerative capabilities and immunities to foreign bodies; which in turn can make new cures to all forms of diseases, including diseases that can't be cured by vaccination. Their medical technology has also been composed of new serums allowing others to regenerate lost and damaged limbs. Medical also pretains to the wonders of the New Genoshan Technology as well and much has come from many different cultures and civilizations. Technology, both terrestrial and extraterrestrial have been used on New Genosha and have never failed. Cryogenics are an amazing new concept, used for many different reasons; to preserve others with incurable diseases and even longevity. Nanotechnology has proven to be an extremely effective tool in order to kill off disease cells and even re-assemble damaged tissue such as the nerve stem if anyone has been paralyzed from the waste down. Cloning technology has also been used to replace different kinds of tissue and organs as well and even used to create vast armies. Transportation Technology New Genosha is known to possess amazing transportation methods, ranging from regular 4 wheeled drive to transport ships. The vehicles are known to also convert from land vehicles to air and even submersible. Another unique technology that has helped greatly is what natural teleporters have contributed to and that is the use of teleportation devices that allow people to go from one place to another if they cannot make it to a certain area in time. Space Technology The crowning achievement in the technology of the New Genoshans is their space technology that in fact has allowed them to colonize on the moon and other planets that are farther from Earth such as Alpha Centauri. Their teleportation devices have also been improved with the help of the Asgardian Bifrost allowing people to go be transported from planet to planet. Communication Technology Communication's Technology has also well exceeds the uses of an average telephone. Devices similar to Cerebro have been designed as a form of telepathic telephone and allow people to talk to anyone with just their thoughts; whether from city to city or planet to planet. House Hold Technology The average appliances of the mutant homes in New Genosha have been proven to be the most energy efficient and reliable. Food can be prepared with a microwave system that emits an instant flash that allows the food to be cooked as soon as the button is pushed. Ovens and toasters have been proven to do the same thing. There is in fact no need for trash pick up either because of their recycling system and that allows them to use things more than the humans use in years. 'Culture' Every mutant that is either born or arrive in the country have their own ways of life and some are in fact improved upon. Everyone is free to do what they want and be themselves; however much like their countries of origin, there are laws that need to be followed and if not; there are consequences. Mutants are known to run life like any other regular human on the planet. They are also known to wear clothes that are in fact futuristic, however there are those who like making the modern day look as well. Category:Mutant Nations